Without Reason
by hertangledthoughts
Summary: LBD Universe: Lizzie Bennet is used to unexpected surprises on her show, to say the least; but when Catherine DeBourgh shows up on a Sunday morning, Lizzie is in unfamiliar territory. Written after ep. 66.


**A/N: This is my first posted fic, but I've been picturing this scene in my head for _months_ and I couldn't resist sharing my prediction for how Catherine will appear on Lizzie's show. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

As routine had become every Sunday morning for Lizzie Bennet, she found herself setting up her tripod and camera, preparing to record her biweekly video, luckily not in some dreary office building or unfamiliar territory, but in the comfort of her bedroom. She had told Charlotte to not bother coming over to help with Monday's episode, as Lizzie hadn't prepared anything out of the ordinary that would require assistance. Of course, she could always ask Jane to come on the show, but she knew that Jane would only be repeating the same cheerful phrases that had been carried throughout the house for the past few weeks: _Oh yes! Bing and I have been having a great time catching up together! It's been so wonderful! I couldn't be happier! I only wish you could find someone to bring you such happiness, Lizzie!_

It wasn't that Lizzie was at all bothered by Jane's good spirits; she couldn't be happier that Jane had finally ensured herself a future that she has always deserved, with a man who made her happy. Of course, Lizzie would never forget those gloomy months for both Jane and the family when Bing had moved all the way to L.A. without any explanation for Jane's broken heart, but Lizzie had a feeling that Bing wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

It was just that ever since Jane and Bing (or, _jing_, as her faithful viewers had penned the couple) had restarted their relationship (with newfounded passion), the household had seemed to come to a standstill, not willing to risk losing the current serenity. And although Lizzie was all for peaceful dinner conversations and such, she was hoping that this seemingly perfect ending had not ensured an unresolved conclusion to _other_ matters, as much as Lizzie tried to push these feelings aside for happier thoughts reserved to her favorite sister.

Pushing everything aside for the moment (as Lizzie found herself doing much too often as of late), Lizzie replaced her pondering expression with a smile, and turned on her camera.

"Hello, internet! Wow, it seems like just yesterday that I was making you guys a video! Anyways, I'm sure-"

An abrupt noise coming from her hallway took Lizzie's attention away from the camera, and her momentary confusion was replaced by compete astonishment when she saw who exactly was entering her room.

"Hello Liz. I'm sure you know why I'm here by now." And with this cold greeting, Mr. Collin's boss allowed herself into Lizzie's room, to look down upon Lizzie from besides her bookcase.

Lizzie tried to mask her uncertainty with civility, or at least, as much as she could muster at such an early hour. "I'm afraid not, Ms. DeBourgh. I have absolutely no idea as to what would drive you into visiting me at… eight in the morning on a Sunday? Seems a bit too early for house rounds."

"Elizabeth, let's not waste time chatting. I came here for one sole purpose, and I'll be sure to have you explanation before I leave."

"Ms. DeBourgh, I couldn't be at a bigger loss as to what you're talking about."

"Cut the nonsense, Elizabeth! I'm here regarding my nephew's decline at my offer to accept a business position in Boston. It's been already agreed upon that he will accept this job offer, and his recent hesitation has me concerned, particularly about your possible involvement in the situation. I'm sure that a girl of the likes of you could not have hindered his judgement in such a manner, but I came to have my knowledge guaranteed by yourself."

"If you truly believed that I hold no influence over his decision, I would wonder why you traveled so far at such an inconvenient time solely for my affirmation."

My nephew understands the gravity of his situation, and he knows how important it is to his family and to the company's future that he relocates his office. I wouldn't even consider a situation where an unemployed student of such inferior prospects as yourself would toy with his emotions in such an inconsiderate way. You know how important William's duty is to everyone surrounding him; I'm sure that you grasped even the slightest idea of how dedicated he is to the company when you visited him last winter on that silly little internship of yours. My nephew is being handed an incredibly prosperous future in the media business, and you will not be the likes of his demise by persuading him to decline this offer."

"And how could I have been presented the chance to change his mind if he has already decided upon his future?"

"Elizabeth, this promotion has not been formally proposed by the company at the moment. It has been assumed, though, now that Darcy has completed his Harvard education that he return to the headquarters of the company to fully assume his responsibilities. This company was built from the ground by William's father, and my family's dreams will not be destroyed by a girl whose family is scrambling to pay their monthly fees, and whose sister has just been arrested for robbery and assault!"

"And how can you be sure that the absence of my influence will guarantee Darcy's acceptance of the promotion? Darcy is a grown up, not some insignificant employee that you have authority over, and neither him nor myself is unaware of the responsibilities he has to his company. Darcy has obviously made his decision independent of both of us, and I will not do him the injustice of being at all distracted from what is important to him. He is looking out for his own future and happiness, as I have always done, and your reluctance to accept his personal wishes seems to not affect his decision in the slightest."

"You irrational child! Considering your position, or lack thereof, how can you possibly be so self-righteous as to deny me the truth! Now tell me, have you told my nephew to decline this position?"

All anger bubbling out of Lizzie at the moment somehow controlled itself long enough for her to tell Lady Catherine the truth. "I have not."

"And can you promise me that you will never ask him to remain here in California solely for your self interest?

"I cannot and will not promise you anything."

"Do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any idea how hard I have worked to become who I am? My hard work will not be destroyed because of some insignificant, unemployed college student with no sense of respect!"

"Ms. DeBourgh, you have managed to insult me in every possible way. I will not dare grant your wishes, and I will not let you remain in my house any longer. You have no right to dictate my life, my future, and my happiness. I must ask you to leave my house immediately. You have no right to stand in my room and ridicule me in such a disgusting manner."

Catherine DeBourgh sent one last stinging glare in Lizzie's direction, and did not even force out a reply before she exited the room, slamming the door behind her. Apparently Lizzie's anger had managed to completely distract her from all previous tasks, for after she spent a minute regaining her control, she was surprised to turn back around to find her camera on, once again managing to capture absolutely every personal aspect of her life.

She had barely a few more seconds to process what had just happened, for she was once again interrupted, luckily not by Ms. DeBourgh, but this time by her mother.

"Lizzie, what on _earth_ just happened up here? Slamming doors, raised voices, and-my, was that _Catherine DeBourgh_ that I just saw stomping down the hallway? It's eight o'clock in the morning! This is no time for your theatrics-Lizzie, why do you have a camera recording yourself up here?"

* * *

**I sincerely apologize for all grammar errors in this fic; I'm trying to correct as many as I can. Thanks!**


End file.
